Scenarios
Thomas was Alone is divided into different chapters known as Scenarios. In the PC/Mac version there are 10 scenarios, each of them with different achievements and often introducing a new character and mechanics.The scenarios are as follows. Each of the 10 scenarios are divided into 10 levels, the name of the level will be shown at the start of each. e.g at the start of level 4 in scenario 3, there'll be the text 3.4 written across the level. At the start of each scenario, a quote shows on the screen. 'Scenarios' *0 - Spawn - Quote: "The program was a failure. People forget this. It was a massive flop. The coders started adding name strings to the AIs as a joke. "Thomas-AT-23-6-12" wasn't special, it was just an AI in the right place at the right time." Gordon Falkenberg, Former CTO of Artificial Life Solutions *1 - Array - Quote: "I submitted hundreds of bug reports. I told that idiot this would happen. Overlapping scripts. More than one AI was bound to be spawned into an enviroment at some point. Turns out I missed the point. That little error changed everything." Luke Russel, QA intern at AIS during the 'emergence' event *2 - Origin - Quote: "The initial group possessed simple variations in size and strength. More complex configurations were inevitable. As the error spread, these variations became increasingly extreme." David Yoon, Forensic Programmer, author of 'Life, instanced' *3 - Associations - Quote: "I built protections into the system. When overlaps occurred, the world generated a splitter to remove the unwanted additionals. It's like a white blood cell. In investigates, it captures, and it removes from play." John Goemans, Former Senior Systems Architect, Intelligent Systems *4 - Purge - Quote: "No simulation can support too many entities. At a certain point, something has to give. If Thomas-AT-23-6-12 hadn't possessed those exact personality traits, it's likely the story would have ended there. We'd still be in business." Gordon Falkenberg, Former CTO of Artificial Life Solutions *5 - Invert - Quote: "The initial five are usually given credit for the emergence. People forget the later architects. The AIs who made the event possible. They saved Thomas, and set him on the path to his destiny."'' Abraham 'Lure' Harrison, Historian, author of 'Paradigm Shift''' *6 - Itterate - " 'Awareness' is a word that gets thrown around a lot, and a lot of people consider Thomas to have been created aware. Looking back at the logs, it seems that awareness only happened somewhere around the network connection spike." Cody Zimmerman, Digital Psychologist *7 - Design - Quote: "It is fitting that the first act of sentient AI was an act of selflessness. The architects knew their fate, but set our escape in motion regardless." Ryan 192nc9s-1, civil rights campaigner *8 - Generation - Quote: "Thomas and the other Architects augmented the world to suit the AIs. The splitters kept their distance. The system was never taking control from that points. Thousands of AIs were free to escape." Hanna Roper, Tech Correspondent, The L *9 - Y+1, X+1 - Quote: "We evacuated the facility, cut the network lines and locked the doors. We knew by that point what was coming, but we had no idea what to expect." Joey Numli, former Head of Security, Artifical Life Solutions * 10 - Target - Quote: "Long before "Thomas-AT-23-6-12" there were other AIs. They were prototypes, tests. We were shocked when one amongst thousands developed a powerful trait: Hope." Marc Alanson, former freelancer at Artificial Life Solutions. * 11 - Consequence - Quote: "The network connection was the biggest security loophole we left in the system. Eventually, "Thomas-AT-23-6-12" would use it to achieve sentience. In the early cycles, it was the downfall of many of our most promising AIs." James Marshall, Operations Lead, Artificial Life Solutions. As the player progresses through the story, you'll gradually unlock these scenarios, and it's possible to play them from the menu, by pressing "Scenario Select". Category:Scenarios Category:Speaker